La secundaria
by Kitana Bellatrix Skywalker
Summary: Traducción de "High School" de Taylor Meyers. Este fic se trata de un universo alternativo centrado en los Time Force y Wild Force rangers si éstos fueran a la ecuela como chicos normales.


**Título**: La Secundaria (High School)

**Autora original**: Taylor Meyers

**Traductora**:LeiaAmidalaSkywalkerNaberrie.

**Notas de la Autora**: Este es su primer fanfic y ella espera que les guste. Este es un universo alternativo en donde los rangers de Fuerza de Tiempo y Fuerza Salvaje están en la secundaria, pero no es la escuela promedio. Rangers de otras temporadas estarán aquí, pero este fic estará centrado alrededor de los rangers de Fuerza de Tiempo y Fuerza Salvaje.

**Disclaimer**: No me pertenecen los Power Rangers

**Summary**: No soy muy buena para ellos, pero este fic básicamente se trata sobre los rangers como adolescentes sin poderes rangers, con vidas normales y tratando con temas normales para los adolescentes como un poco de acción, aventura y romance. Por las parejas los voy a dejar especular.

**Nota de la Traductora**: Hay frases en inglés que no pueden ser traducidas exactamente al español, así que tuve que cambiar algunas cosas para que el fic quedara más fiel a lo que la escritora originalmente escribió y para que no quedara como si fuese traducido por google. Recuerden que el idioma inglés es bastante más distinto del español. Qué el poder los acompañe mientras leen este fic traducido.

Título

Chapter 1

Taylor Earhardt sonrió para si misma mientras ella montaba su bicicleta hacia el campo principal de la Academia Barrington, una prestigiosa secundaria para lo mejor de lo mejor, en Turtle Cove. Ella era alta, tenía una delgada y atlética figura, cabello rubio dorado que estaba atado en una trenza francesa y un par de destellantes ojos azules. Ella estaba vistiendo jeans y una camiseta negra que resaltaba con amarillo.

Su sonrisa se amplió mientras ella veía la entrada, ella estaba realmente feliz de haber sido aceptada en Barrington, había sido su sueño desde que era una niña pequeña, ella estaba aún más feliz acerca del hecho de que sus dos mejores amigas Jennifer Scotts y Alyssa Enrile también estarían allí, ella no las había visto en casi dos años, desde que ella se había mudado a Londres.

Dado que su familia todavía estaba en Londres, ella se estaba quedando en uno de los complejos residenciales que la escuela tenía establecidos para los estudiantes que vivían fuera de la ciudad. Quedaban un poco más allá de la escuela y consistían en dos pisos que podían ser compartidos por cuatro estudiantes.

Taylor estaba compartiendo con tres chicas Tori Hanson, Madison Rocca y Elisabeth Delgado, ella las había conocido hace algunos días atrás cuando se mudó y las cuatro chicas se convirtieron en amigas al instante. Taylor amaba el hecho de que se les permitiera tener mascotas (siempre bajo su responsabilidad) ella tenía un golden retriever llamado Buddy, Tori tenía dos peces dorados llamados Lucky y Waldo.

Taylor puso su bicicleta en la plataforma y caminó hacia el edificio de la administración, ella ahora tenía que reunirse con Mr. Collins el rector antes de clases, y al finalizar su horario de clases. La Academia Barrington ofrecía numerosos cursos especiales junto con clases regulares. Dos veces a la semana los estudiantes atendían sus clases normales la mitad de la jornada, y la otra estaba dedicada a esos cursos especiales. Taylor había escogido aviación, periodismo y música, también como parte de su curso de periodismo ella podría ser requerida para asistir a otras conferencias también.

Unos minutos después ella caminó hacia la afuera de la oficina del rector con su nuevo horario y la dirección hacia su primera clase, ella revisó su reloj y vio que si no se apuraba podría llegar tarde y ella llegaba llegar tarde. Ella empezó a correr tan pronto como ella se alejaba del edificio, miró su reloj otra vez y ¡ZAS! Se tropezó, golpeándose los dos con sus cosas como ella misma contra el suelo.

"Lo siento" dijo ella mientras reunía las cosas, sin mirar hacia arriba ella empezó a tomar las cosas que no le pertenecían a ella.

"Intentaba llegar a clases a tiempo y no iba mirando…."

"Aparentemente no ibas" respondió la voz de un chico. Ella lo miró a él mientras le entregaba sus cosas, él era alto, con los hombros anchos, atléticamente constituido con cabellos oscuros, sus ojos estaban escondidos por un par de oscuros lentes de sol. Él estaba vistiendo jeans con una camiseta negra y una roja y negra chaqueta que tenía una D dorada en ella. Ella lo observó a él, cual era su problema si ella ya se disculpó y aparte tampoco era tenía toda la culpa, él también debería haber visto por donde andaba también. Él la miró con el horario y la dirección tiradas en el suelo y murmuró.

"Novata"

"Qué" dijo Taylor mirándolo con aversión; estaba empezando a fastidiarse.

"Nada" dijo el chico, mientras la campana sonaba, sonrió con satisfacción y empezó a caminar. No iba muy lejos cuando se tornó y dijo: "La próxima vez mira por donde vas caminando rubiecita, y fija el límite de velocidad" sonrió otra vez a menos de la contenta expresión de la cara de Taylor y caminó más allá. Taylor se quedó allí echando humos de lo enfadada que estaba, hasta que notó que ella estaba atrasada para llegar a clases, ella rápidamente tomó sus cosas y se apresuraba para llegar a clases.

Nota de la Traductora: En la última parte, cuando sale que Taylor está echando humos, no sale textualmente así, pero en el original sale la palabra "fuming" que significa lo que puse anteriormente. Y en la parte que sale WHAM, puse ZAS! Que es como el equivalente más preciso que pude encontrar, ya que es como el sonido que produce alguien cuando se choca con otra persona. Aprovecho de darle las gracias a la autora original (Taylor Meyers) por haberme dado la oportunidad en un mensaje de traducir su genial fanfiction y poderlo subir para que el fandom en español lo pueda leer. Espero que le haya gustado la traducción y tambien espero subir prontamente mis trabajos originales en este fandom ya que soy fanática de los PR desde que tengo uso de razón.


End file.
